koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Gym Ghingham/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Gym Ghingham. Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 *"I feel GREAT!" *"Shining Finger!" *"Fools!" *"Bring it on! Ahh!" *"Go ahead an die!" *"War's our middle name! Right, bro?!" *"A fitting mobile suit for a warrior." (When Burning Gundam, Master Gundam, Musha Gundam or Musha Gundam MkII is equipped) *"Reality is so much more fun than a simulation... Ha ha ha!" *"I'll trample fools who know nothing of the Dark History into the ground." *"They were wrong in the past! Humanity can never turn its back on war." *"One tires of a life where nothing changes but the time on the clock." *"The Dark History can be rewritten. We have an ace up our sleeve." *"The human race can never shed their past! Their fighting spirit will reawaken!" *"Now's our chance! We'll crush'em in one shot!" *"I'll say a prayer for you once you're gone!" Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 *"I was born ready, Loran!" *"All systems are go! The Turn X shall send you to your graves!" *"Do these pathetic Earth people think that they can defeat Gym Ghingham!?" *"Were you actually putting up a fight? Seriously...?" *"So that's what a Shining Finger can do..." *"Actual battles are so much more fun than the simulations!" *"This Turn X is amazing! It's like the Turn A's big brother!" *"This field is now ours!" *"The only thing that concerns me is protecting my family honor." *"I love it! The passion of one headed for the battlefield!" *"This guy is going to try to entertain me for a bit!" *"Do your worst! It'll take more than that to impress me!" *"Finally, the time has come to fulfill 3000 years of dreams!" *"Huh? What's happening? Color me intrigued." *"Ha ha ha ha! Now this is what i call a fight!" *"They're not making this easy for me... Wish they were on our side!" ("I wish they were on our side." is not subtitled) *"On the battlefield, there is no such thing as going too far!" *"My battle lust is not yet sated! I must fight more!" *"Well, war wouldn't be fun if the enemy didn't put up a fight, now would it?" *"Can you fools really stop the likes of Gym Ghingham!?" *"I've never seen one of these on the moon... Very interesting!" *"My battle lust is not yet sated! I must fight more!" *"I shall never be defeated by the likes of you!" *"The way you fight... It's like Newtypes of the Dark History!" *"Finished your little tantrum yet? Now it's my turn." *"If you won't hear me out, let's settle things here and now!" *"Well, now, this could be fun!" *"I've never seen one of these on the moon... Very interesting!" *"In the heat of war, there is no such thing as excess!" *"Am I... Defeated!?" *"We put our lives on the line to protect the circle of life! Ha ha ha!" Dynasty Warriors: Gundam Reborn *"Finally, the time has come to fulfill 3000 years of dreams!" *"Not a bad machine. Its features are somewhat similar to the Turn X..." *"Were you actually putting up a fight? Seriously...?" *"Do these pathetic Earth people think that they can defeat Gym Ghingham!?" *"This Turn X is amazing! It's like the Turn A's big brother!" *"That's the different between a hired gun and the product of a 2500 year warrior lineage!" *"Actual battles are so much more fun than simulations!" *"Today is going to be a very good day!" *"Ah ha ha ha! I didn't know real battle was so much fun!" *"I am a True Gundam Dynasty Warrior! Ah ha ha ha ha!" *"This field is now ours!" *"Ha ha ha! Off we go, brother!" *"You attack with such passion... I respect that kind of fighting ability!" *"What is everyone doing? Am I surrounded by idiots!? *"Shut up! I've had enough of you!" *"Are there any warriors here good enough for us?" *"Oh? How about that one? Hey, you! Get out there and fight." *"That was disappointing. Next up; that one!" *"Now it's Gym Ghingham's turn at last!" *"They bore me! All of them! Let's see if you can do any better!" *"Not bad, brother... I concede defeat! You're accepted into the Ghingham forces!" *"Pathetic." *"Takes one to know one!" *"You've got a lot of nerve, pal! Don't blame me if you get hurt." *"They actually got me...!? *"Today, I am feeling good with a capital G!" *"There's no such thing as going too far in battle!" Category:Quotes